The life of Lord Thomas Voldemort
by DeadBlueRose
Summary: WIP. The life of once evil Dark Lord after the war. Warning: MxM Slash, Implied Mpreg, slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Lord Thomas Voldemort**

A pair of red eyes scanning those paper works in front of him, ever since the war ended five years ago, he is been reorganizing the structure of the Wizarding world, with all the stress, pressure and dealing with all sort of people he might gone crazy for the second time but with his precious angel by his side he could overcome all of that for to obtain the peaceful world for his family to live in. Yes, family. The once evil Lord Voldemort now has a family for him to cherish along with his beautiful brave cunning spouse.

"Father?" He was caught out of his musings by a small voice came from the creak of the open door to his study room. His eyes caught another pair of wide red eyes under the messy raven hair.

"Yes,Nathaniel? Come here." He ushered his four years old son inside.

Little Nathaniel walked in with scuffle of his feet, "Are you busy, father?" He asked.

Lord Voldemort smiled and he rarely smiled unless in front of his family, his son always so polite. "Yes, but you know that I will always have time for you and your mother. Speaking of your mother, why are you not with him?"

Nathaniel scrunched his face with a smile matching his father. "Mommy is in terrible mood again…" Nathaniel suppresses a giggle from his father.

He arched an eyebrow at that, "I believe I have ordered Draco from not to step into the household until next month? What seems to be the problem?"

"Well…. Uncle Fred and George dropped by…." Nathaniel grinned.

A look of realization came upon him, "Aah I see… Come let's check your mother before the house gone up into smoke." He picked his son up and both of them went towards the East wing where his spouse likes to spend his time.

On their way there, the father and son came upon an amusing sight, the infamous wicked Weasley twins are covered from head to toe of what is seems pink paint and they seems to sprout feather behind their ears and they wear sort of clown shoes that are too big for them that they keep stumbling when they try to walk.

Nathaniel burst in a fit of giggles, hiding his face in his father's shoulder. Lord Voldemort himself just coughed to mask his chuckle. "May I inquire of what just happen to you two gentlemen?" He tried hard to keep a straight face.

"My….Lord!" The twins shared a shocked expression as they noticed the once evil Dark Lord and his son stood there. They went on their knees and pleading rather exaggeratedly, "Please…please save us! " "By chance we came upon an exploding mountain with its pink lava and we were drenched by it!" "It was cursed! "

Nathaniel laughed against his father's shoulder hard. Lord Voldemort gave a sly smile, "I am to believe there is a dangerous exploding mountain here inside my mansion. Very well, it seems I have to give both of you the same warning as I gave young Malfoy before. Please stay out of the manor until next month if you value your life rather than being cooked again in the hot pink lava."

"Yes, Sir!" The twins stood straight though failed because of the outrageous shoes and salute before making their way to the exit.

"Come, Nathaniel. Lets us see to this exploding mountain."

TBC or not...


	2. Chapter 2

Boy-who-once-lived-to-kill-Lord-Voldemort-now-married-to-the-devil-himself plopped down on his favorite couch by the fire after expelling the Weasley Twins from there with little gifts from him.

"Mummy!" He looked up to the door to see his adorable son rushed to him. "Father and I saw Uncle Fred and George! They looked ridiculous."

He ruffled his son's hair, "Why yes they are, Nat. If they make fun of me again, they will deserve more than that."

A chuckle from the doorway made him look away from Nathaniel to see his own husband stood there watching him. "Why isn't it the great Lord Voldemort?"

"I believe you have vanquished him five years ago…."Voldemort approached the two at the couch and leaned towards his spouse and kissed his forehead. "With your love." He whispered.

He wore a smug grin as he successfully make Harry blushed red like a tomato. He sat himself on the armchair next to the couch. "So pray tell me, what the hell just happened with the demon twins?"

Harry huffed, but not stopping stroking his son's hair, who now lying against his shoulder. "They are even worse than Draco!"

Voldemort chuckled, "That's why my love, to prevent any of this incidents to occur again I have forbidden people to come to our manor, or else they will end up like a clown every time they left from here."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well, its fine since next month these babies will be out." Harry looked down at his seven-month pregnant stomach and stroking it softly. This time he is carrying twins so he is much larger than when he was carrying Nathaniel. He never expects his life will be like this to be married to his once sworn life enemy and create a family with him. He looked at his son who has fallen asleep beside him and smiled softly. "I'm happy to have them with you."

There was a silence except for the crackling of fire from the fireplace before his husband replied. "Me too."

TBC or not...


	3. Chapter 3

"Mummy, Lucas and Claus wrecked another room," ten years old Nathaniel Jonathan Voldemort walked into the ballroom where his parents were decorating for their twins son birthday celebration.

Harry face palmed as his husband chuckled. "It's the seventh one this week, they are driving the house elves mad!"

Nathaniel shrugged and went to continue reading his book in one of the chairs in the ballroom.

"They are your sons anyway, where do you think they inherited your foolish behavior, act first asks later?" Lord Tom Voldemort ruffled his spouse's hair. Harry pouted. "They are your sons too, then how can they be like little devils only a Dark Lord could spawn them."

"It's your decision that to name those wicked Weasley Twins as their godfather anyway, at least Nathaniel gets a good example from dear Severus."

A loud boom distracted the couple from their conversation, Harry sighed. "I'll get them, please finish the works for me since I have to prepare them for a bath-"

"Mommy!" Two raven haired glomped Harry at the same time landing him on the floor.

"Lucas Alexis, Claus Alois what have you two done this time?" Harry asked at his twin sons while his husband hides his amusement behind a smirk.

"We were trying to create an explosive balloon for the party-"

"-where a lot of candy will come out of it like a-"

"-muggle piñata!"

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time, his twins really have incredible brains for pranks like their godfathers and the Marauders but sometimes Harry worried about their safety too. The twins he had after Nathaniel has heterochromatic eyes, Lucas has green eye on the right while red eye on the left, Claus has the opposite, they inherit their mother's raven hair but not the messy lock, and theirs are silky smooth like their father.

"Wonderful idea but you know you little devils have to get ready for your party before any of the guest come by, you don't want Orion to see you two in such a mess would you?"

Both the twins shook their head and ran upstairs to their bedroom immediately to clean up. Their weakness is Orion Prince Black, the heir to Harry's godfather Sirius Black who has resolve his past and married the Potion Master Severus Snape much to Harry's surprise but not Tom. Tom explained to him that they actually have a crush on each other but ended up as enemy because of their huge ego.

Orion a sweet little boy, six months younger than the twins, he is a bookworm like his mother to his father amusement, but he inherit his father's handsome look since the Black blood runs in him while he inherits Severus's intelligence and Potion skills. Harry's twins is clearly infatuated with Orion and they always flocked around him whenever they come by though Severus always act possessive of his son as he said the godsons of the Wicked Weasley Twins is a bad influence to his dear son, though Sirius did not have any objection. He is looking forward for another Marauder's heir.

TBC or not...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. If you have any suggestion or prompts for the story please leave a review, I'll try my best to write out the ideas.**

"How you have been doing, Lucius?" Lord Thomas Voldemort asked his old friend and right-hand man during the party. The adults merely stood and chatted at the corners while letting their children danced and enjoyed the party at the centre of the ballroom.

"It has been a hectic my Lord, but I managed to find time to bring my wife for another honeymoon at Venezuela, a beautiful place I may say."

"Yes, indeed. Harry and I been there on our third, there is not much change I hope." Voldemort glanced towards his spouse who is entertaining the Weasleys and this is not missed by Lucius.

"Life has been well my Lord?"

Voldemort smirked, "Never been better."

"Lucius," Harry has come to greet the man as he stood beside his husband. "I hope Draco is well? I was disappointed he could not come but I understand his feelings."

His former archenemy, Draco has been Harry's best friend since then after his fallout with Ron although the other Weasleys still in good contact with him like Bill, Charlie and the twins. And Hermione has gone married to Viktor Krum and now living in Bulgaria with him and working at the Bulgaria's Ministry of Magic.

While Draco had been propose by his best friend Blaise Zabini, who long has crush at him ever since they were a child. Although Draco went through shock even came to Harry for support and advice but then finally Draco accepted the proposal and they married last year in Italy, Harry and Voldemort attended the wedding. And now Draco is two-months pregnant with Lucius's first grandchild.

"He's doing fine at least Blaise is the one waiting for him hand and foot. He even drives my house elf crazy last week. How about you and my lord? Any plan for another child?"

"The twins have been handful, Nathaniel is ever the good obedient boy though he sometimes has his stubborn time, I don't mind another child but then it depends on Tom," Harry glanced at Voldemort who have kept a cool face.

"I would love to have a child with you again," he finally said.

Harry beamed at him, "Then you will expect it in another eight months."

Lucius never saw anything hilarious about his lord before, but watching his lord gaping like a fish is sure is hilarious. "You're pregnant?" Voldemort asked his spouse.

Harry nodded and wrapped his hands around Voldemort's. "I went to see Madam Pomfrey yesterday and yes I am one month pregnant."

"I think congratulations it is for you my Lord," Lucius said, barely contained his amusement. Lord Thomas Voldemort can only nod dumbly.

TBC or not...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Trying my best to do longer chapter but failed. Any suggestions and ideas are welcome.**

Nathaniel looked bored at his brothers' birthday party there are too much noise if the twins are conquering the party. The grownups are talking between themselves with grownups talk and Nathaniel do not want to bother with that.

"Nathaniel, are you alright honey?" His mother stood beside him, holding a cup of tiramisu pudding dessert. "Here's one for you." Nathaniel muttered thanks, though Tiramisu is his favorite.

"Are you bored?" asked Harry to his son. Nathaniel shook his head. Harry smiled, "Or because Romulus is not here?"

Nathaniel blushed red and pouted at his mother who chuckled. "I don't care if he is not here anyway." Nathaniel stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of Tiramisu.

"Your uncle Remus and Fenrir is coming to stay with us for a few weeks next month, aren't you happy?"

Romulus Lupin Greyback, is the son of the werewolf couple. During the war, Greyback managed to claim Remus back as his true mate and resulting in Remus conceiving Romulus a year before Harry is with Nathaniel. Romulus is a born Werewolf from a couple of werewolves. Most werewolf pup did not survived after birthing except from two powerful werewolves like Fenrir and Remus. Romulus is broad and tanned like his Sire, Fenrir but warm and kind-hearted like his bearer, Remus. As a born werewolf, he could shift to his wolf form at any time and stronger during full moon.

"Romulus is coming with them?" Nathaniel asked before he could stop himself and blushed when he did that.

Harry chuckled," Of course he is ecstatic to see you again after they moved to France."

Nathaniel face grew redder if it is possible. Harry ruffled his son's hair in which he received a pout. "Go enjoy the party, your father would not want his adorable heir sulking at the corner like a wallflower. "

"I'm not adorable."

"Oh yes you are, you always be my adorable baby." Harry embraced his son.

"Mummy…" Nathaniel whined and blushing even after Harry released him. Harry fixed his son's clothes and ushered him to mingle and greet his same-aged guests, luckily there is Isabelle, Bill and Fleur's daughter who is a good friend of Nathaniel present.

Harry looks after his son and sighed. Pair of arms pulls him that his back meet a warm broad chest covered with layers of clothes of course. Harry smiled up to his husband.

"Is anything going on in your pretty little head that I should know?" Voldemort asked.

"Our son grew up so fast already, next year he will be leaving to Hogwarts…."

Voldemort hummed. "Still you have two devils to look after for," He glanced at his twin sons who are busy terrorizing their guests. "And I believe Nathaniel can look after himself. After all Young Romulus will be there with him."

"And not to mention…" Voldemort's hand rubbed softly on Harry's stomach. "You have another little one coming." Harry covered Voldemort's hand on his stomach with his, smiling feeling content and warm with his husband for a moment before a sound of distress reached their ears.

"I think Sirius needs our help," Harry said before give a soft kiss on his husband's lips, holding his hand and they walked towards Sirius who try to calm Severus down, somehow their twins manage to get Severus on edge again.

**TBC or not...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All HP characters belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: male slash, implied mpreg**

**Pairing: VoldemortxHarry, SiriusxSeverus**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the continuation of married life of Harry and Voldemort with their children.**

**###**

"Orion-"the twin chorused attracting Orion Prince Black, the child of Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

"Would you like-

"-to dance-"

"-with us?" both the twins finished together, looking hopefully to the Black Heir.

Orion looked very pretty to both Lucas and Claus, he is wearing red and silver dress robe that his father bought for him. His long eyelashes covered his onyx eyes that he inherited from his mother.

"Would it not be hard to dance with both of you at the same time?" Orion asked bashfully, he is flattered that both twins asked him to dance.

"Our godfathers-" Lucas started.

"- taught us-"

"- how to dance-"

"-for three person." Claus finished. Harry himself did not know how the twins can shared the speaking traits with their godfathers.

"Really? That is wonderful." Orion said. "But- should I ask my mother first? He said I need to ask permission if any of you want something from me…"

Lucas and Claus make an annoyed face that they hide expertly from Orion, they really dislike their Uncle Severus, he always preventing them of their love pursuit for Orion.

"Come on Orion-"

"-this is our birthday-"

"-would you want to-"

"-us feel sad on-"

"-our birthday?" The twins wore a kicked puppy look, make Orion feel guilty and nodded, accepted the twins' hands on dance.

**###**

"That is so sweet." Sirius exclaimed, distracting his spouse from his conversation with the Malfoy patriarch.

"What is it?" Severus snarled, turned towards where his husband currently has his eyes on. If it's another bloody witch, he is going to castrate his husband for good. But what he saw make his eyes widen in horror, his jaw dropped. The Wicked Twins has gotten their hands on his beloved son.

Sirius noticed Severus has gone tense beside him. "Now, now let them enjoy after all it is their party." He said.

"Over my dead body," Severus hissed and made his way towards the dancing trio. Sirius sighed and apologized to the Malfoys before following his spouse.

**Back to the twins and Orion…**

"That was fun, thank you Lucas and Claus." Orion said happily as they finished their dance, although he is confused why the twins still holding his hands.

"Orion-"

"-would you like-"

"-to give us another-"

"-birthday present?"

"What is it?" asked Orion, he always likes the twins, they always been so kind and caring towards him making him happy, they are really good friends so Orion want to make them happy too, so if another birthday present will make the twins happy then he will give them if he could.

The twins shared a glance, grinning gleefully. "We like to kiss you on both cheeks." They said at the same time which astonish Orion making red adorned his cheeks. He even forgot the reminder his mother said to him as he nodded shyly to the twins who shared winning smirk.

"Close your eyes, Orion." Lucas said as he stood on the right, while Claus stood on the left. "We'll kiss you on the count of three." Claus told him.

Orion nodded again and closes his eyes. He feels like there are butterflies in his stomach.

"One-"

"Two-"

The three never came and even the kisses so Orion open his eyes and saw Lucas and Claus hanging by their collars where his mother has caught them.

"Insufferable brats! What were you going to do with my son?!" Severus scowled at both twins.

"Let us go-"

"-yea, we're going to show-"

"-Orion, our act of-"

"-love."

Sirius snorted behind Severus hearing the twins' words. Severus cast him a warning glare.

"Severus, what have you got in your hands?" Severus turned towards his lord and his spouse who were coming to their way. He dropped the twins in front of Voldemort and Harry with disgust.

"Your brats have tried to do a disgraceful act towards my son, my lord." He sneered. The twins have run for cover behind Harry, clutching on his robes, shooting Severus a nasty look.

"Really, Lucas, Claus? Could you both tell me what have you done?" Harry asked his twins.

"We haven't-"

"-done anything-"

"mommy."

"Think of the things you would have done if I have not stop you."

"We just want-"

"-a birthday present-"

"-from Orion."

"A birthday present?" Severus scoffed. "You twisted little-"

"Severus, please refrain on using those nasty words in front of my children."

And so the birthday party went well after that with Severus keeping a hawk eye on the twins and his son.

**TBC or not...**


End file.
